dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Petukhova
About Maria Maria is a maturing fifth year Ravenclaw who is trying to get past the difficulties of female hormones without making a big deal of things. Maria was born to two muggle parents and grew up in the United States. She is English, German, Scottish, and Cherokee Indian. Maria was not very social with other people. When she was in muggle elementary school, she shared a class with two deaf students. She learned sign language from them, as well as teaching herself. She became fluent in ASL and started to subconsciously sign whenever she is talking to somebody. When she was 10 she moved to London, England, trying to thrive in the foreign land, and without her friends. Maria was in London when she learned she could play any instrument she set her hands on. So, she often played guitar outside public buildings, trying to help her parents with their financial situation. Maria was also very smart and tried to get good grades. Despite all of her talent, everything seemed to head downhill until she got a mysterious letter, from Hogwarts. Maria was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of wit and learning. It very much fits her, as she loves to learn, and try new things. Maria quickly advanced through classes and EE'd every test, as well as finally talking to a few people. Since then, both of her parents got jobs, and there are able to afford a trip to America every summer. Maria lost most of her hearing rapidly over the 2017 summer break, because of genetics on her father's side of the family. Maria has grown quite a lot over the past 4 years at Hogwarts. She has made a few enemies and a lot of friends. She has grown to trust some people, and others not. And she does not let other people's opinions get in the way of the truth, such as her befriending Ramley. Personality... +''' Conscientious, Intellectual, Caring '-' Obstinate, Pessimistic, Insecure Maria is happy-go-lucky even though she is somewhat reserved. She tends to shy away from crowds of people, as she, on the inside, hates to be judged or bullied. For this reason, she sticks with the professors, as she knows they are more mature than the students. She also is the one who fixes instead of blowing something up. And even though Maria is timid, she is bright and alert. She is slowly maturing from a wee child to a young lady. '''Trivia... *Maria's patronus will be a rabbit. *Maria, so far, has an un-tarnished record at Hogwarts. *Maria is allergic to dust, pollen, and mushrooms. *Maria has unnatural fears of: falling into water, flying bugs, bugs with too many legs, and failure. Quotes... "There are so many people, deaf or otherwise abled, who are so talented but overlooked or not given a chance to even get their foot in the door." "A lot of things which come with a high profile will always be criticized one way or another." "Music is about communication... it isn't just something that maybe physically sounds good or orally sounds interesting; it's something far, far deeper than that." "Men must endure. Their going hence, even as their coming hither. Ripeness is all." "When you’re a kid, they tell you it’s all… Grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that’s it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It’s so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better." "For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. SN6.png 37.png 41Maria.png 29.jpg 26maria.jpg Other Links Maria Young/Possessions Maria Young/Muggle Social Network Maria Young/Dear Future Husband Maria Young/Spell List Category:Maria Young Category:Ravenclaw Category:Students Category:Fifth Years Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Witch Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Raised Category:Deaf Category:Female Category:Only Child Category:March Birthday Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ash Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Madeyefire's chars Category:Characters to be Preserved